1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices, systems, methods for making, and methods for use in vascular procedures such as thrombectomy and/or flow diversion. Several embodiments relate to thrombectomy systems and methods for providing approaches for the treatment of stroke, peripheral vascular disease, coronary artery disease, saphenous vein graft disease, clogged hemodialysis grafts, cerebral venous sinus thrombosis, and deep venous thrombosis. Several embodiments relate to flow diversion and flow disruption systems and methods for providing approaches for the treatment of brain arterial aneurysms, aortic aneurysms, cardiac wall aneurysms, atrial septal defects and aneurysms including patent foramen ovale, ventricular septal defects and aneurysms, coronary arterial aneurysms, peripheral arterial aneurysms, renal arterial aneurysms, and vascular malformations including arterio-venous malformations and arterio-venous fistulae of the brain, spine, coronary and peripheral vasculature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stroke is the leading cause of long term disability in the United States and the second leading cause of death worldwide with over 4.4 million deaths in a year (1999).
There are over 795,000 new strokes every year in the United States. Around 85% of all strokes are acute ischemic strokes caused from a blockage in a blood vessel or a blood clot occluding a blood vessel. In 1996, the FDA approved a thrombolytic drug to dissolve blood clots called recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (r-tpa). Despite practice guidelines from multiple national organizations stating that intravenous r-tpa is the standard of care for patients with acute ischemic stroke within 3 hours from symptom onset, only 3-4% of patients with acute ischemic stroke received this drug in the United States. Unlike intravenous r-tpa, catheter-based therapies for mechanical thrombectomy can be used for up to 8 hours or beyond from acute ischemic stroke symptom onset and could benefit more people. With advances in regional stroke networks, an increasing number of stroke patients are able to obtain access to intra-arterial thrombolysis and therapies.